The present invention concerns improvements in solid-electrolyte capacitors of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,693 assignee to Western Electric Co and filed on April 2, 1953 for: "Dry electrolytic device". The commercial success of this type of capacitor is the best evidence of the interest which they may have for users. The users' requirements have become more specific in step with the technological advances made by the manufacturers of capacitors, and the performances demanded are therefore becoming increasingly difficult to achieve.
The present invention relates essentially to an improvement by which certain characteristics of the capacitor can meet the demand without detriment to the other characteristics. The expression "meet the demand" means that the choice of the characteristics affected by the improvement is made by the manufacturer in the course of the production in accordance with the request of the user. It is well known that, in some applications of capacitors, one particular characteristic thereof becomes preponderant. For example, some applications require maximum value of the reverse voltage of capacitors, while others require a minimum value of the leakage current or of the variation thereof as a function of temperature, and so on.
The present invention makes available to manufacturers of capacitors the means for modifying the characteristic which they desire to improve without modifying the other characteristics, and it is therefore of great interest on the industrial level, since it makes it possible to diversify the types of capacitors manufactured.